The Lady of the Sea
by chantal1
Summary: It's a story based on a phoenician legend , the one of Adonis and Ashtarte .


Title : The lady of the sea .  
  
Author . Chantal  
  
Rating : PG 13  
  
Important note : It's a story based on a phoenician legend , the one of Adonis and Ashtarte .  
  
Adonis was also a greek God , and shouldn't be mistaken here , and Ashtarte might also be seen as  
  
the phoenician predecessor of Aphrodite . Anyhow . read and review please , and I hope u like it .  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The air was so hot , she decided to go for a swim , it wasn't even midnight yet .  
  
" Roxton would kill me if he knew " she thought , but those words soon disappeared as the cool water  
  
embraced her hot body .  
  
She floated , relaxing , trying to push away the daily stress from all the unending action of the plateau ,  
  
when suddenly a force pulled her down . She felt faint , almost losing consciousness , as the force kept  
  
sucking her deeper and deeper , twirling , as though some kind of a whirlpool , a vortex .  
  
She struggled to reach the face of the water , emerging for some air , and as she reached the  
  
surface , breathing all the air she could ,she tasted salt on her lips and her entourage looked so unfamiliar .  
  
The small pond was now a sea , a salty sea , that faced green hills , she swam to the shore , unending thoughts  
  
racing through her head ."What have i put myself into this time ?" She thought to herself .  
  
As she rose out from the water , her eyes came down to a purple gown laying on the sand , she took the liberty  
  
and wore it , after all it was all she had in hand . As she braided her raven hair , a woman's voice cried out .  
  
" Ashtarte !!!"  
  
As Marguerite looked to her left to see who it was , the woman kneeled and started to chant .  
  
The heiress walked closer to the lady , hoping perhaps she could help .  
  
" Can u tell me where I am ? "  
  
But the woman kept chanting , not raising her head , until a crowd surrounded both , exclamations rising from  
  
everywhere .  
  
" Ashtarte ... Ashtarte ..."  
  
Marguerite was lost , but she knew she had heard that name , she could swear that the words the crowd were  
  
speaking were familiar , but her brain didn't seem to want to focus . Then she remembered .'Phoenician , this is  
  
standardized phonetic alphabet .'  
  
And as the words came to her she asked :  
  
"Can anyone help me please ? I need a place to say .... Until I find what the hell is going on ." She mumbled .  
  
Everyone seemed to be willing to help , inviting her generously into their homes . A hand grabbed her by the arm .  
  
" Come , I will help ." Marguerite turned to face , a beautiful young lady , with deep , brown eyes , and amazing  
  
features . She had no choice , but to follow .  
  
The young lady invited her into a small room , made of stone .  
  
"Here , have some rest , I will get you something to eat ."  
  
That's quite generous of you , but i'd rather have you answering me some questions , like what happened on  
  
the shore ?"  
  
" Oh divine one ." Replied the native . " We all aim to please our Goddess ."  
  
"Goddess ? what are you talking about "  
  
"You are Ashtarte, Goddess of love , good harvest , children and protection , you have come to put us to the  
  
test , to see who are your faithful servants ."  
  
"But ... you don't understand..."She was cut off .  
  
"You are the Lady of The Sea , and I am your humble servant."  
  
"Why are you doing this ?"  
  
"Because I need your protection , I need it for my husband , who has sailed , I want him home,safe ." Said the  
  
young woman , as a tear rolled down her cheek .  
  
Marguerite didn't know what to do . This woman was expecting her to change her husband's life , but she had  
  
no godly powers , heaven knew she needed them more than anyone , she wanted to return home , yes home ,  
  
not London , not England , but the tree house , where hopefully , a certain Lord would be awaiting for her ,  
  
wanting to hold her in his arms .  
  
" I will see , what might be done ."  
  
" I shall leave you to sleep , tomorrow everyone will want to tend to you , to show you their gratitude . By the  
  
way , my name is Cana ." And the woman left the heiress to get her rest .  
  
Marguerite looked around her , and then at herself ,'Tyrian purple .'She thought ,analyzing her gown .  
  
"Produced from the mucus of the hypobranchial gland of various species of marine molluscs, notably Murex.  
  
The legend has it that as the princess , and her dog were walking along the shore , the canine stumbled upon  
  
a species from the sea , and as his muzzle became stained purple , the dye was discovered , All this is so  
  
fascinating indeed " She whispered .  
  
' Ashtarte ... Where have I read this name ?'  
  
And it came to her , Cana was right , Ashtarte was the Goddess of fertility and love , and now everybody thought it  
  
was her . She needed to escape this place for a while , for if what Cana said was true , all the village would have  
  
gathered around the young woman's home by morning .  
  
She escaped from the window , a couple of faithfuls had already been camping outside , she headed for the  
  
bushes , trying to think of a way out of this place , before it rained trouble , as always .  
  
As she ran through the trees , to find a peaceful spot , she stumbled upon a rock . Sitting still , trying not to cry ,  
  
she felt a hand brush against her shoulder .  
  
She turned to see a quite familiar smile .  
  
" Roxton ?!"  
  
"My dear , don't you recognize your beloved , that you call him of a different name ?"  
  
"But it is you Roxton , don't you recognize me ?"  
  
"Ashtarte , my love . It is I Adonis ."  
  
'Adonis ' Marguerite thought ! And she remembered that in mythology , Adonis or Adon , was the God of  
  
beauty , a great hunter , he and Ashtarte were lovers .  
  
She grinned to herself , God of beauty , and a great hunter , those would've qualified as her Roxton's traits .  
  
She went with the story , everybody already thought of her as Ashtarte , so what was one more , specially if he  
  
reminded her of , being close to him , would feel safe.  
  
She stood and walked closer limping to the hunter , and he hugged her ,'a familiar embrace', She thought .  
  
"Here , let me look at your ankle."  
  
He was so caring , just like the Roxton she knew , he bandaged her bruised ankle , with a part of his tunic .  
  
" You'll be fine ." He smiled , " I have missed you ." He cupped her face and leaned for a kiss . She knew deep  
  
down it wasn't Roxton , but within her emerged the same feelings , the ones she felt when she was kissed by the  
  
Lord . And with that , being consumed by the passion in her heart , she let him transport her , through this lustful  
  
night .  
  
The sun was hours from rising , as she opened her eyes She was laying on top of him , on the green grass , his arm  
  
protectively surrounding her . A feeling of guilt ran over her but soon collided with satisfaction . She rose to  
  
her feet , as he opened his eyes .  
  
"I have to go . The village will be looking for me , and i gotta find a way home ."  
  
"A way home .. you mean the other realm , the realm of the Gods ?"  
  
"I will tell u about it tonight if i'm still here , meet me here tonight ." She replied as she got dressed.  
  
And she ran towards the village , a crowd had already gathered around where she was supposed to be . As she  
  
tried to sneak in , a woman caught her , and shouted for the rest to come , they gathered in lines , approaching  
  
her with gifts and offerings , jewels , glass , gowns , fruits , offerings of all sorts .  
  
'This isn't as bad as i thought ' Passed her mind as she eyed the sapphire laying in her palm .  
  
Cana , arose , and walked to her door step , she was angry because the Goddess was no longer focused on  
  
her , but now had a large crowd . Marguerite looked at Cana , and nodded , and with that the young woman knew  
  
that her help was not forgotten .  
  
While Marguerite was busy with all the happenings around her , Adonis was hunting in the jungle , his favorite  
  
prey , wild boars . He had spent so many of his days around these areas , he was an avid hunter .  
  
As the sun set , on the Mediterranean , Marguerite sat on the bed , thinking of Cana and how to bring back her  
  
husband . She closed her eyes , focusing on the wish , hoping , and praying , to whom ? She didn't know , she  
  
thought it was funny , her being the Goddess and praying for fulfillment from her God . When she heard a scream  
  
of joy .  
  
She ran out of the house, to see Cana standing on the glittering sand , eyeing a fading sun . "They are back ,  
  
they are back ." was all Marguerite could here , as she ran beside the woman .  
  
" My husband is back , Thank you , thank you so much ."  
  
Marguerite smiled at the coincidence , what had happened made her think that perhaps after all it was true ,  
  
that she was indeed a Goddess . But she erased the thought as she hugged Cana , telling her her job was done  
  
here , and walked towards the hills , to meet the only person who possibly could help her . After all he was a God .  
  
" Ah there you are ." Said a husky voice , as he hugged her ." What was it you wanted to tell me ?"  
  
"Let's walk and talk " She smiled at him . He held her hand and guided her through the trees . "You gotta help  
  
me , because i am not who you think i am , i have to go back to my world , and since you are a god , you have  
  
powers , and you can send me back ."  
  
"I don't understand you , my love ."  
  
They stopped , and she looked in his eyes , he came closer and hugged her , just as then , a wild boar attacked  
  
from the darkness , another jealous god taking form of the beast  
  
Adonis spent his life hunting , but now he wasn't prepared , he was in the arms of his love . And the beast  
  
charged and attacked him , and he lay on the grass , bleeding ... dead .  
  
For a moment there Marguerite felt as though she was Ashtarte , as though she was part of the legend .  
  
After all it was Roxton's image lying dead in front of her , and at the same time , she had lost hope to ever  
  
return home , and find her real love .  
  
Ashtarte stood there , crying promising to bring him back to life , every spring . And where his blood fell ,  
  
red poppies grew every year .  
  
  
  
Marguerite woke up , she was partly dressed in her own bed .  
  
She tried to sit straight , but her lungs hurt badly . "Easy girl , you almost left us ." Said a husky voice . " Thank  
  
heavens , you weren't taken by cannibals as you lay unconscious on the edge of the pond ." Added Veronica .  
  
"What , laid on the edge of the pond ? I saw you die , no I saw someone like you die , I was a Goddess ."  
  
Challenger smiled , so did Malone , it wasn't so hard to believe that Marguerite would think of herself as a  
  
Goddess .Veronica raised her brow , and couldn't help but chuckle , as Roxont ordered :" You better sleep ,  
  
and when you wake up , I guess i will repeat our main rule , that you so often break ."  
  
The other four walked out of the room , as Roxton tucked Marguerite ." When did u find me ?" "This morning ,  
  
when i realized you slept quite late , even for you , i came into your room and didn't find you , and so i immediately  
  
knew where you were , i just didn't know i will find u naked , with a weak pulse , laying unconscious ."  
  
"But Roxton , you have to believe me , i was part of the Phoenician legend , you know Adonis ..."  
  
She was cut off by Summerlee entering the room . "Ah yes Adonis , the Greek Goddess , for which Persephone  
  
and Aphrodite quarrelled ." "No Summerlee , this wasn't Greek , it was Phoenician ."  
  
" Ah yes , it differs slightly from the Greek Myth . Adonis gets killed by a jealous  
  
God ."  
  
"Yes , that's it , on the banks of the river , and every year the water turns red , because of his shattered blood ."  
  
"But My dear Marguerite , That IS just a legend ."  
  
Roxton didn't say a word the time when Summerlee and Marguerite were debating .  
  
Marguerite realized it was a hopeless cause , deep inside she knew it was true , and she knew the lesson that  
  
needed to be learned from her experience .  
  
She looked at Roxton , as he sat beside her on the bed . " Perhaps it was a dream Marguerite ?" He tried  
  
to comfort her . " It's alright John , I have learnt some things , I have learnt that I am afraid , everytime you go  
  
hunting , I don't want you to end up dead , this is the plateau , and i care too much for you ." He smiled and got  
  
closer to her , and put his hand on her face ." All these years i didn't get close , afraid that i might lose you to the  
  
plateau ."  
  
"I will never leave Marguerite , now that you are beside me , i will never put myself in danger , i want to always be  
  
there when you need me ."  
  
He kissed her softly , brushing her dark hair from her cheek , " You can count on that ."  
  
And as he laid beside her holding her in his arms , another familiar feeling swept her , the same one she felt as  
  
she laid on the grass , in the arms of a certain hunter . " You know " He broke the silence ,"I had a dream last  
  
night , but i didn't want to mention  
  
it ." "What was it ?" " I dreamt , that you were in my arms , laying on the green grass , and I was holding you  
  
so tight , you had a purple gown , it suited you so well , just like that purple shirt you have ." Marguerite's heart  
  
raced at the memory , and at the feeling of his hands across her body . " It felt so real ."  
  
He pulled her closer , " But i like , now , better , because at least i know that it isn't a dream ." He looked  
  
around ." I hope ." He added .  
  
She smiled to him , and passion enveloped them , as once again the same moon that had guarded them , glowed  
  
above the tree house .  
  
  
  
feedback welcomed :) 


End file.
